


A Nasty Story

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Sometimes you can know too much about your family members’ sex lives. Michael learns the hard way.





	A Nasty Story

Michael parked his truck outside Max’s house. Using the hand that wasn’t holding his phone to his ear as he talked to Isobel, he engaged the handbrake and turned off the engine.

“Yeah, I’m here now,” he snapped. “I’ll drive him to the wedding, we’ll get there on time, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Ending the call, he got out of the truck and stormed over to the entrance of Max’s house. When he tried the door it was locked, but he knew Max kept a key in the deadlock on the other side. He used his telekinesis to turn the key until the lock clicked.

“Max!” he shouted as he opened the door. “You better be ready. We’re not turning up late to our sister’s wedding.”

There was no sign of Max in the kitchen or living area. Michael swore under his breath. He tried the bathroom, but it too was empty. At last he came to the bedroom door, which was closed. He could hear Max grunting inside the room, and assumed he was struggling with his suit. Shaking his head, Michael opened the door.

“Jesus!” he said, taking in the sight that lay before him. He stepped back and slammed the door closed.

“Don’t you ever knock?” Max yelled through the door. He sounded furious.

Grimacing, Michael leaned back against the wall. “Trust me, I will next time. Seriously, Max, you had to knock one out _now_?”

“Shut up.” Max rustled around inside the room.

Sighing, Michael crossed his arms as he waited. After a few long minutes, Max emerged wearing a pristine suit and tie. His eyes and cheeks were red, as if he’d been crying.

“Gimme one minute,” he said, brushing past Michael and heading to the bathroom. “And not a word to Isobel.”

Michael grinned. “It’s gonna cost you.” He chuckled at Max’s horrified expression.

As soon as the bathroom door slammed shut, Michael glanced inside the bedroom and smothered a laugh as he spotted the book on the bed. It was a Dostoevsky book that Isobel had bought for Max’s birthday.

Michael smirked the whole drive through town. Of course he regretted what he’d seen – who wouldn’t? – but now he had some amazing blackmail material. He couldn’t wait to tell Isobel.


End file.
